


Надеюсь, худшее не позади

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (involving original akumatized character), Akuma Attack, Awkward Flirting, Badass normal, Inappropriate Reactions To Mortal Peril, Kiss Kiss Fall Off Buildings, M/M, Minor Body Horror, Nino Lahiffe's Bisexual Non-Crisis, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Падение, все равно что полет, пока не встретишься со землей.Особенно, если ощущение полета подразумевает под собой всепоглощающую и бесполезную панику.—РАССЛАБЬСЯ!— орут рядом, и Нино краем глаза ловит что-то черное и блестящее, сверкает золотым колокольчик и серебряным рассекает воздух шест.—Ты издеваешься?!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Nino Lahiffe, Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 3





	Надеюсь, худшее не позади

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I hope the worst isn’t over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582041) by [thescuttlebugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescuttlebugg/pseuds/thescuttlebugg). 



Падение, все равно что полет, пока не встретишься со землей.

Особенно, если ощущение полета подразумевает под собой всепоглощающую и бесполезную панику.

— _РАССЛАБЬСЯ!_ — орут рядом, и Нино краем глаза ловит что-то черное и блестящее, сверкает золотым колокольчик и серебряным рассекает воздух шест.

— Ты _издеваешься?!_ — орет он, но подчиняется. Кот Нуар прижимает его к себе для сохранности, и Нино даже не думает возмущаться — _сохранность_ прежде всего. Они ударяются о твердую черепицу, все же лучше смертоносного тротуара шестью этажами ниже, и Нино морщится от боли, пусть Кот Нуар и смягчил падение, приняв основной удар на себя. Нино лежит сверху. А Кот Нуар…

Кот Нуар _без сознания._

— Твою мать! — Нино боится его дергать — вдруг он повредил себе что? Вдруг шею _сломал?_

Одержимая акумой, потому что _всегда_ виновата чертова акума, кто же _еще_? — опускается с воздуха на край крыши. Каблуки цокают.

И _искрят._

Нино трясет Кота Нуара. _Настойчиво._

— Нино?.. — бормочет Кот, осоловело глядя сквозь него, и роняет голову. Инстинкты Нино реагируют крайне неадекватно, шарики нехило заезжают за ролики — его оглушает осознание собственной смертности, и он сжимает руку на плече.

— Похоже черные кошки и правда невезучи, да, бродяжка? — хохочет злодейка и бросается вперед: каблуки выбивают искры из-под черепицы. Нино не знает ни ее имени, ни ее истории, но ее силы подразумевают управление огнем. И взрывы. Много взрывов.

Скажем так, их ожидает немало уборки.

Кот Нуар издает непонятный, едва слышимый звук, его взгляд все еще расфокусирован. Нино наклоняется, чтобы расслышать, план, или предупреждение, неважно, но что что-то, что Кот припрятал в рукаве. Он же герой, конечно, он _что-то_ придумал.

Нуар снова что-то произносит. Нино не понимает, наклоняется еще ближе. Кот Нуар повторяет. Нино…

— Беги, — шепчут ему на ухо. Очень и очень тихо, чтобы она не услышала.

Пальцы Нино сжимаются на его плече. Кот Нуар пытается подняться, но руки его подводят. Острый каблук со скрежетом проходится по крыше, выбивая в их сторону снопы искр, когда одержимая делает шаг вперед.

Нино раздраженно скучает по _собственной_ акуме. Злодейка ничего бы не смогла сделать из пузыря. В нем нечего было бы поджечь, и, если бы она попыталась, ей банально не хватило в нем воздуха, чтобы воспроизвести _взрыв_. Точно не хватило бы.

Или Ледибаг. Да, Ледибаг сейчас бы была _весьма кстати._

— А я-то думала, ты продержишься чуть дольше, котик, — скалится одержимая, прижимая острый ноготь к своим губам, расплывшимся в усмешке. Она качает каблуком вперед-назад по черепице. Искр нет, пока что. — Ты разве не какой-то местный герой?

— Нахрен иди! — вырывается у Нино. Он _всерьез_ скучает по своей акуме. Силы Бабблера ему бы пригодились, пусть он почти ничего не помнит. Но, да. Бабблер не испытывал страха. Это он запомнил четко.

Так, спокойно. Что у него имеется?

Ничего. _Ничего у него нет_ . Наушники, горячий парень в бессознанке (и давайте отложим на потом эти голубые мыслишки, конечно, если «потом» для них _настанет_ ), и все.

Сейчас самое время для Ледибаг появиться. Разве это не самый подходящий для нее момент? Она что, в пробке застряла?

Может, ему стоило послушать Кота Нуара и _сбежать к чертям собачьим._

— Я забираю твое кольцо, Кот Нуар, — провозглашает одержимая, улыбаясь широко и очень зло.

— Дамочка, да вы, _блядь_ , из ума выжили, — говорит Нино. Та моргает, словно _не видела_ его. Да и сейчас ей на него наплевать, ведь для стратегии «из гражданских отличные заложники» уже не тот момент. Возможно, он только что выругался в последний в жизни раз.

Ледибаг придет. Она должна. Ледибаг всегда приходит.

Может, ее Исцеление работает и на мертвецах, кто знает.

— Кыш-кыш, — одержимая нетерпеливо машет рукой. Ладно. Значит, есть еще шанс для _второго._

— И не подумаю, — так, у Кота есть оружие. Оно валяется совсем недалеко, и длиной сейчас примерно с бейсбольную биту. Нино не так плох в бейсболе, остается надеяться, что волшебное оружие дается в руки простым смертным. И если оно настолько волшебное, чтобы понимать, что взяли его для конкретной цели надрать злодейке задницу и защитить горячего красавчика, то ему повезло.

Повезло же?

Нино правда очень хочет выжить сегодня, чтобы потом хорошенько обдумать свои голубые мыслишки, потому что они для него в новинку. Типа, он же не слепой, он может понять, что парень — огонь, пусть это не то, на что он обычно обращает внимание _лично для себя_. Он пытается подобрать правильное слово.

Ну, типа, возьмем Адриана. Но в защиту сказать, он же _буквально_ моделью работает. Или Кота Нуара, _а нет_ , он, извините, буквально супергерой.

…может, Нино просто гей только когда парень для него недосягаем.

Одержимая хмурится и щелкает пальцами, кремниевые ногти выжигают искру. Кот Нуар роняет голову назад, ресницы слабо трепыхаются.

Нино сжимает шест в руках и замахивается.

Ну, а что еще он должен был сделать?

Шест достигает цели. Лицо одержимой мерзко хрустит.

Она _кричит._

Нино хватает Кота Нуара за плечи и скатывается вместе с ним с крыши. Одержимая продолжает кричать, держась за лицо. Язычки пламени вырываются из разломов и пляшут между ее пальцев. Нино выглядывает из-за водосточного жолоба за край крыши. Ну, вот и конец. Внизу нет ничего, что бы смягчило приземление. У них нет ничего, кроме костюма Кота Нуара, который все еще без сознания.

Одежимая вопит. Снова.

И _снова._

Нино тянет Кота Нуара за собой.

 _Расслабься_ , — повторяет он себе голосом Кота Нуара.

 _Ты блядь издеваешься?!_ — кричит он себе в ответ, потому что и на этот раз лучше это не звучит.

Они падают на нижележащую крышу с таким треском, что тот отдается у Нино _в зубах_. Кот Нуар стонет от боли. Шест ударяет Нино по голове, а его голова ударяется о крышу. Из легких выбивает воздух, оглушает, и Нино прикусывает язык до крови.

Надо было позволить горячему парню принять удар на себя, думает Нино. Он не планировал так наперед, и теперь они оба ударились о крышу. Его плечо крайне _не радо_ сложившейся ситуации.

Наверху что-то вспыхивает. Нино, преодолевая головокружение, смотрит вверх. В ушах гудит, но происходит что-то громкое, что-то озаряет небо.

В дело вступает адреналин, и тогда он осознает, что видит _взрыв._

— _А-А-А-А!_ — весьма понятливо кричит он, и Кот Нуар накрывает его, когда верхнюю часть крыши сносит. Они снова кувыркаются, и одному _дьяволу_ известно, как, но Кот Нуар хватается за свой шест и удлиняет его, переправляя их через улицу как раз в тот момент, когда крыша разваливается на кусочки. **  
**

Вокруг слишком много огня. Одержимая не перестает кричать.

Как и люди внизу.

— Дерьмище какое, — с чувством изрекает Нино. Кот Нуар смеется. _Нервно_ , замечает Нино. — Я ударил ее в лицо, — говорит он. — Видимо ей это не понравилось.

Крыша взлетает в воздух. _Снова._ Одержимая появляется из пламени, мерцающая, преисполненная ярости и готовая убивать. Ее лицо будто спаяно обратно, бог знает как. Нино рад, что ему не пришлось на это смотреть.

— Упс, — только и говорит Кот Нуар.

— _ТЫ!_ — кричит она, указывая на Нино дымящимся ногтем.

— _Упс,_ — вторит Нино, и следующее что происходит, это Кот Нуар подхватывает его на руки и мчится по парижским крышам, спасаясь от пиротехнической маньячки. Мозг у него все также коротит, понимает он, когда смотрит на Кота Нура. Тот в двух секундах от истерики, и _все равно_ выглядит горячо.

Наверное, помогает, что даже в состоянии паники Кот Нуар все равно дает ей _прикурить_. Да, с каламбурами у Нино плохо, и он уверен, что дело в близости к Коту Нуару и нависшей над ними смертельной опасности.

Серьезно, ему что-то нужно делать со своими роликами-шариками. Адреналин настолько зашкаливает, что вот-вот появится проблема в штанах.

…зато он бежит не один.

— Мы сегодня точно сдохнем, — говорит он. Это выходит весьма спокойно, учитывая, что он уже в это уверовал.

— Спасибо за поддержку, гражданин, — выдыхает Кот Нуар в прыжке. Он что, обиделся? Боже, _и правда._ Поздравляю, Нино, у тебя никакого вкуса на парней.

— Ага, подколол, — усмехается он, оглядываясь на одержимую. Та еще далеко, но не показывает никаких признаков усталости. А Кот Нуар тащит его на себе, _несмотря на то_ , что его контузило, совсем недавно его швыряли туда-сюда по кварталу. — Ты знаешь, как меня зовут, ты уже звал меня по имени.

— Нгх, — отвечает Кот Нуар, и того окончательно охватывает паника.

…ух ты, думает Нино, склонив голову.

— Я ведь запузыривал тебя с Ледибаг как-то раз, — напоминает он, сжалившись, но больше потому что не хочет умереть из-за того, что горячий парень в кошачьем костюме скорее всего учится с ним в одном коллеже. Это не так уж неожиданно, учитывая все обстоятельства. — Понимаю, я тоже хотел бы забыть, как мне надрал задницу клоун.

— Я запомнил это по-другому, — отвечает Кот Нуар, улыбаясь уголком рта. Выглядит это раздражающе мило. Нино собирается _обстоятельно_ после поговорить со своей ориентацией. Хотелось бы, чтобы его предупредили, прежде чем просто _вывалить_ на него… ну это все, понимаете?

Позади что-то взрывается.

Позади взрывается что-то _очень большое._

Оказывается, там, где большие взрывы, там и крупные ударные волны — и больше, чем показывают в фильмах. Может, Кот Нуар знает, что нужно бежать быстрее, ведь ему положено знать о взрывах больше, чем Нино. Он выставляет шест за ними за секунду до того, как их настегает ударная волна, но все вокруг _и так в огне_ и оглушает.

Кот Нуар ослабевает хватку. Нино падает. Они оба _летят._

Точнее падают, поправляет сам себя Нино, болтаясь в воздухе. Он едва улавливает отблеск золота и серебра — слишком далеко от него. Падение и полет все еще мало имеют чего общего.

Нино врезается в стену, потому что он вообще-то полетом не управляет, а тут еще и бесполезная паника. Задница больно приземляется на крышу, в ушах звенит, а черепица _царапается_ . Неудивительно, но больно _всему_ . Из легких снова выбивается воздух, и Нино кажется слышит тревожный хруст _костей._

Кот Нуар приземляется ему на колени.

…если у вселенной есть чувство юмора, то оно даже _хуже, чем у Кота Нуара._ Господи Иисусе.

— _Нино!_ — кричит Кот Нуар, слезая с него. Нино хрипит, прислонившись головой к стене. Он может двигаться. Но он боится проверять. — Нино, Нино, посмотри на меня, боже…

А разве он не смотрит?

А, ну да.

Он смотрит на кое-что _более тревожащее._

— Сзади! — выдыхает Нино, и Кот Нуар на доли секунды замирает, прежде чем развернуться и встретиться с одержимой. Они сцепляются. Ногти искрят на черном костюме.

Ее руки _полыхают._

Кот Нуар кричит, пламя охватывает его кисти, поднимается к плечам, лижет костюм, Нино хватает ртом воздух и пытается, пытается…

Одержимая маньячно скалится и напирает, опуская Кота Нуара на колени, пока он пытается ее сдержать. Языки пламени все ближе к его незащищенному лицу. Кот Нуар болезненно скулит.

И скидывает их обоих с крыши.

Нино кричит.

И слышит крик.

— _ТАЛИСМАН УДАЧИ!_

Боже, _спасибо_ , думает Нино. Он обмякает у стены и просто… не двигается. Забывает, как это делать. Больше никакого движения. Иначе он сдохнет от боли, и он все равно не сделает ничего, что… Ледибаг… сделает… лучше.

Он открывает глаза, смотрит на лежащий на коленях серебряный шест. Ниже по улице слышатся взрывы. Люди кричат.

Бля-я-я-ядь.

_Блядь._

— _Господи-боже_ , — стонет Нино, затем хватает чертово оружие и пытается встать. Голова кружится, ноги подкашиваются, он даже не может разогнуться. Что-то снова взрывается, и он видит дым и обломки, пролетающие мимо крыши.

Черт. Черт. _Черт._

Нино сжимает зубы и тащит себя вперед. Как бы он хотел, чтобы Алья была здесь. Нет, на самом деле, не хотел бы, потому что спасать обоих сразу — _кошмарный сон_ Кота Нуара, в этом он не сомневается, но все равно хочет этого. Алья сразу втянулась бы в эту супергеройскую заварушку, словно это прогулка по пляжу, да еще бы и выгоду извлекла. Кому как не ей, ведущей ежедневный блог о супергероях.

Может, ему бы стало легче с кем-то, кому по плечам происходящее. Он бы не психовал, когда Кот Нуар подхватил его на руки, и не дышал бы с таким трудом, если бы Алья лежала рядом, пытаясь поймать идеальный кадр.

Кстати. Край крыши _намного_ дальше, чем казалось в начале, когда Кот Нуар увел одержимую.

Он слышит, как Ледибаг кричит. Он слышит, как Кот Нуар кричит из-за нее. Одержимая хохочет — громко и заинтересованно, а детский голос всхлипывает — тоненько и высоко.

Нино подтягивается к краю. Царапины и синяки протестуют, колено пульсирует тупой болью. Нино вкладывает все усилия, чтобы не обращать на это внимания и попытаться понять, что происходит. Одержимая стоит на пылающей груде из машин и обломков, и похоже «гражданские — отличные заложники» — снова в деле, ведь вышеупомянутая груда отрезала путь жмущемуся у стены десятку перепуганных людей.

Ледибаг лежит на земле, едва дышит, не видно ни Талисмана Удачи, ни йо-йо. На ее лице кровь. Кот Нуар пытается выбраться из-под кучи горящих обломков. Пепел уже покрыл его лицо и костюм.

Чудесно. Просто восхитительно.

Нино неплох в бейсболе, но _точно_ не в метании копья. И он предосудительно относится к эстафетам. Хотя он догадывается, что, если бы он оказался достаточно близко для этого, это не стало бы такой уж проблемой.

Такой себе знак. **  
**

— Я говорила, что заберу Камни Чудес! — смеется одержимая, оказываясь возле пришпиленного к земле Кота. В панике тот дергается, скребет когтями тротуар.

— Отойди от него! — кричит Ледибаг, бросаясь к ним. Это плохая идея, что-то подсказывает Нино, и он уверен, что Ледибаг тоже так думает, потому что она закрывает ладонью глаза за секунду до того, как улица взрывается.

Когда становится что-то видно, одержимая парит высоко над землей и держит Кота Нуара за хвост, явно злорадствуя. Кот взбрыкивает, безуспешно пытается высвободиться, а Ледибаг заметно скрипит зубами, озирается, видимо ищет талисман либо йо-йо.

Нино моргает, медленно. Эта улица едва и может называться улицей, она слишком узкая. И одержимая как раз на противоположной стороне.

Прямо напротив него.

— Приветули, — говорит он. Кот Нуар в мгновение ока таращится на него. Одержимая тоже переводит взгляд, просто секундой позднее.

Это было даже не сложно.

Кот Нуар перехватывает шест в полете, удлиняет его и бьет одержимую по коленям. Та вскрикивает. Они падают. Ледибаг хватает что-то красно-черное с земли и с криком подкидывает в воздух.

Исчезает огонь, взрывы, крики, и когда все наконец кончено, жертва акумы приходит в себя, а волшебные божьи коровки исцеляют порезы, синяки, побитое плечо и разбитое колено, Нино просто откидывается на крышу и облегченно вздыхает.

Ладно. Это было нечто. Опыт. Алья точно захочет услышать об этом для Ледиблога. Возможно, даже дважды. Это здорово, завтра не придется решать, что брать на обед. Она наверняка купит ему.

— Ты как? — Кот Нуар смотрит на него сверху вниз с края крыши своими неоновыми глазищами, уже чистенький и весь из себя супергорячий, как когда ловил его и свой шест в воздухе, тащил через крыши и падал ему на колени, подвергался избиению одной злодейкой.

Может у Нино не такой уж и плохой вкус.

— В порядке, чел, — говорит он, поднимаясь на ноги. Кот сгибается, прицельно его осматривает, лицо у него неожиданно взволнованное. Нино слышит писк кольца, он даже не знает, когда был использован Катаклизм, но предполагает, что во время одного из взрывов. Но Кот не обращает внимания. — Эм… чел? Трансформация?

— Ты цел, — говорит Кот Нуар, все еще слишком странно сосредоточенный. Нино врать не собирается, его шарики-ролики _не жалуются._

— Да, цел, — соглашается он. Он встает и раскидывает руки. Кот приближается, странно светит глазами. Интересно, он так ведет себя с каждым попавшим под руку злодеям? Нино не помнит, чтобы Кот так вел себя с ним после инцидента с Бабблером, не говоря уже про других. Хотя опять же, время у Кота постоянно ограничено.

Вот только и сейчас время уходит, а он все равно так себя ведет.

— Ты цел, — повторяет Кот Нуар. Его голос… странный. Нино совершенно уверен, что он ходит в их коллеж. Он не может понять, как не заметил такого парня, хотя, может, он в другой параллели или проделывает такой же фокус, как Кларк Кент. Нино бы так и делал, если бы за ним охотился ненормальный злодей с фетишем на бабочек.

А еще на самом-то деле никто ни черта не знает, _насколько_ трансформация меняет людей. Черт, все что знает, наверное, перед ним Ким или Макс или _Маринетт_. …Не совсем верно вообще, потому что и Ким, и Макс ловили акуму, а еще вспомнить историю с Иллюстратором, но все-таки. Кот Нуар может выглядеть совсем не так, как кажется под этой хрупкой на вид маской.

Нино думает об этом где-то секунду, а потом вдруг понимает, что как ни странно, ему все равно.

Он чувствует, что должно быть не все равно… целый Париж, да Алья — загонялись достаточно, чтобы из-за этого _словить акуму_ , но… ему просто все равно. Кто бы не был под маской или в этом теле — этот человек бросился в свободный полет ради Нино. Он едва не переломался, защищая его. Он сбросился _с крыши_ , чтобы увести от него одержимую. И он проделывал подобное десятки раз и ради других, и явно не собирался останавливаться.

— А _ты_ цел? — спрашивает он.

Кот Нуар непонятливо моргает, секунда ошеломленности, но затем сразу же самодовольно ухмыляется, выпрямляется на корточках, явно прихорашиваясь.

— Да ладно, думаешь _пара взрывов_ меня возьмет? — бесстыдно заявляет он, показывая на себя. Нино машинально прослеживает взглядом за рукой. Он просто человек, окей? Не считая того раза с Бабблером, и честно сказать, если бы тот был менее озабочен Адрианом, он бы сделал чего похуже, чем просто пригляделся бы к Коту Нуару. Ну, вы поняли. Раз уж пришло время разбираться со своим ненатуральным ходом мыслей.

Серьезно. _Кто_ придумывает эти костюмы?

— Не знаю, она типа тебя за хвост таскала, — говорит Нино, выгибая бровь. Кот Нуар краснеет, и типа, до состояния _свеклы._

— Эм. Спасибо тебе, кстати, — неловко произносит он, отводя взгляд. — И что ударил ее. Это было… очень нам на руку. Так что спасибо.

— Без проблем, — лжет Нино. Конечно же это было _проблемой_ , у него едва руки не отвалились, но, если бы пришлось, он бы сделал так еще раз без промедления. Черт возьми, он бы сделал так дважды, даже если бы это было в два раза больнее.

— Эм… — кольцо снова пищит, и на этот раз Кот Нуар морщится. Он с тревогой ерзает, но не уходит. Интересно, чего он ждет.

Если бы Нино был на его месте, то он мог бы предложить пару идей, но опять же: ему еще предстоит с собой серьезно переговорить. Кот Нуар явно не озабочен тем же самым.

— Эм, — повторяет Кот Нуар. Нино наклоняет голову вбок. С кольца исчезает второй отпечаток. Нино уверен, что это обратный отсчет. И он точно уверен, что… это _повод для беспокойства._

Кот Нуар так сильно наклоняется, словно жить не может без того, чтобы снова упасть.

Нино делает шаг к нему. Кошачьи уши встают торчком, Кот выпрямляется, и Нино машинально делает еще один шаг к нему. Останавливается. Кошачий хвост… _подрагивает._

Это… даже как-то мило. Нино не знаком с повадками семейства кошачьих, и уж точно — суперкошачьих.

— Тебе надо уходить?

— Да, — обреченно отвечает Кот, просто глядя на него. Он моргает, долго и медленно. Нино не понимает, значит ли _это_ что-то на кошачьем языке. Наверное, нет.

— Можно я сначала кое-что сделаю?

— Ладно, — скомкано отвечает Кот. Нино чувствует себя _точно также._

— Скажи, если будет слишком странно, — говорит он, а затем делает шаг и целует его. Кот издает высокую ноту. Он не отвечает, но и Нино отстраняется, просто не давая ему на это времени.

— Это, — говорит Кот, все еще скомкано и теперь еще и с предыханием. — Это странно. Очень странно.

— Да, так и думал, — Нино пытается не морщится.

— Но мне нравится, — выдыхает Кот, наклоняясь к нему.

Его глаза _ужасно яркие._

В нутре что-то переворачивается, дикое, опрометчивое и очень-очень жалкое. Ощущение, как от падения.

Возможно именно так ощущается полет.

Они снова целуются. Кот Нуар подмяукивает, и Нино обхватывает его лицо руками, отчего звуки становятся немного громче. Все это происходит как-то неуклюже, но он не жалуется. Внутри что-то переворачивается, прошивает возбуждением.

Кольцо пищит. Кот Нуар замирает.

Остается один отпечаток.

— Мне надо… — начинает он.

— Да, я понимаю, — говорит Нино. Тайна личности придумана не просто так. Он уверен, что ни один человек во всем Париже не станет рисковать быть раскрытым злодеем, который может в контроль разума. И это даже не считая какие могут появиться у одержимых всратые суперспособности. Одна чертова способность ал-я сыворотка правды и Париж _пропал._

— Я не… — Кот Нуар не договаривает, колеблется. Ищет что сказать, понимает Нино.

— Я понимаю, — повторяет он, и напоследок целует его во второй уголок рта. — Увидимся, красавчик.

Кот Нуар секунду просто смотрит на него, и на его лице медленно разливается яркий румянец. Он глупо ухмыляется и падает с крыши. Нино инстинктивно бросается вперед, но Кот уже удлинил шест до земли и с его помощью взлетает в воздух. Он нагло салютует, _как будто не краснеет_ , ну, что за нерд, и Нино делает серьезное лицо. Кот смеется.

— Если не попадешь в следующий раз в беду, диджей, может, сочиним _совместный_ трек! — кричит он, игриво подмигивая, а на прощание шлет воздушный поцелуй.

Какой же он нерд. Абсолютный, _стопроцентный нерд_ . Нино надеется, что это никто не заснял, потому что он не готов объясняться перед Альей, своими родителями, _да и всем Парижем._

— Тогда, готовься _мурчать_ , котик! — орет он вслед, потому что видимо, когда оказываешься на пороге смерти по пять раз на дню, приоритеты слетают к чертям. На пороге смерти, и в руках Кота Нуара.

Но это стоит того, чтобы увидеть, как тот падает с очередной крыши.


End file.
